


Starlight Path

by Lalaith_Quetzalli



Series: Reweaving Fate Through Destiny [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Dís Feels, Dúnedain - Freeform, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Fix-It, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kíli lives, M/M, Peredhel Tauriel, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Romance, tauriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaith_Quetzalli/pseuds/Lalaith_Quetzalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel loved three things: Kili, starlight and forests. Kili, after losing his brother, had one thing/person, he loved above all: Tauriel, and he would do anything to make her happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight Path

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I said this before but, as must be obvious, I don't own anything of 'The Hobbit", all of it was created by Tolkien, and belongs to whoever inherited the rights. Also, Tauriel belongs to her own creator, though I did take some liberties with her character and a few others. 
> 
> Never before Tauriel had we seen an elf with that hair-color, and it got me thinking. Not sure when, how or even why I ended up with this idea in mind, but I liked it, so it's become my Tauriel headcannon, hope you'll like it. 
> 
> I've called Dís's husband Vili because I've seen that name used pretty often for his character around here and it was easy to remember, it's not that relevant in the grand scheme of things (just easier than to always be calling him 'Kili's father' or 'Dís's husband' or anything else). 
> 
> No one has mentioned but I thought to take a moment to clarify on a few details concerning Kili's survival during the Bo5A. It was a coincidence, happenstance if you will, and nothing more than that. Not because I didn't want to save him, because I did, very much. But there was no other way than this. Eleana's character, the way I built her story, could only save one person, and that was always going to be Thorin. But I care too much about Kili, and love his pairing with Tauriel, so I just had to save him. (You can see it as the Valar manipulating events in a convenient way, but in the end, it wasn't Eleana's doing, so it did not count as the Tapestry she tore). I care a lot about Fili too, I just couldn't find a way to save him too and, hard as it might be to admit, his death does work as a catalyst for a few things (you will see in the upcoming one-shots). 
> 
> Having said all that was needed, for now. On with the story!

**Starlight Path**

She's one of the Marked Ones, has know it since she was a mere youngling. Naneth (Mother) told her, and she would know, she had the Sight. Even then, Tauriel had never thought much about it, what it might mean to be Marked. Not until shortly after she entered her seventh century and met him... the dwarf.

Tauriel's history was already complicated, before adding her odd connection to the somewhat tall (and handsome, whatever others might say) dwarf. She didn't need any more trouble... Apparently the choice wasn't hers to make.

It was the one thing she'd always feared. Whenever she allowed herself to think over her status as Marked One. The one thing she imagined anyone in her position would fear: losing their free will. She thought that was what was happening, at first. When, against direct orders and her own common sense she began talking to the dwarf, liking him (there was something about the way he spoke of his mother and the rune-stone he couldn't seem to be able to stop playing with); and then when she saved his life from that orc at the river's gate... when she was so worried about him she spun an elaborate excuse to follow his party (and the orcs, because of course, that was supposed to be her objective) to Laketown. And then she was standing in that wooden house, with her prince ordering her to follow him, and the dwarf... Kili moaning in pain due to the poison in his blood and she made her choice (and it was her own), she stayed.

That was the end, of everything she knew, her old life... yet also the beginning of something else, a new life... apparently the one she was always meant to have.

She would never forget, the words he'd pronounced in his delirium, even as she focused all her energies on healing him. She'd tried so hard, as it wasn't easy, healing did not come as easy to her as it did to other elleths (she-elves), which was only to be expected, after all, she wasn't pure.

"Tauriel..." He had murmured.

Her name came from his lips almost like a prayer... never before had she heard her name spoken in such a tone, not even from those who had professed to love her. And while he heeded her command to lie still, he didn't stop talking.

"You cannot be her. She is far away. She is far...far away from me."

It took just a few words for her to understand he hadn't realized she was truly there; in his delirium from the poison in his blood he believed her to be nothing more than a mirage... a part told her it was for the better, after the roars she (and half of Mirkwood) had heard coming from the Dwarven King, it was better if the young-one didn't know her to be truly there. The others surely would understand if she asked them to keep her intervention in secret. It's not like the lack of knowledge would be hurting anyone.

"She walks in starlight in another world." Kili continued. "It was just a dream... Do you think she could've loved me?"

The words hit her almost like a stab in her chest. She wasn't sure if his delirium ought to make the words stronger or weaker. After all, it wasn't like he knew he was truly speaking to her; yet at the same time, and for that very reason, he had no reason to hold back, to fear retribution of any kind. She just had no idea what she was supposed to do...

Not that she got to think much about it, for suddenly there was a dragon, and roars and fire everywhere; and all she could think about was getting the dwarves and the human children to safety as swiftly as possible.

Things only seemed to go downhill from there. With the boy vanishing so abruptly and with no explanation. It took every effort on her and the dwarves' part to keep his sisters from bolting after him (though later on she learnt there was a very good reason for his leaving and they would all probably have died if it weren't for the boy's courage). So much death, so much suffering, and the fire... only the knowledge of the lives that depended on her allowed her to remain level-headed through the whole ordeal (and, in no small part, Kili's reassuring presence beside her).

When he'd asked her to go with him... she couldn't breathe. For one moment, one crazy instant, she actually considered climbing into that boat with him and the other dwarves, following him into the Lonely Mountain and whatever might have been waiting for them there (and she knew, even back then, it wouldn't be easy). Then she'd sensed her Prince, Legolas Thranduilion, standing behind her, and the moment was broken. For as much as she might feel for the young dwarf (things she dared hardly admit, even to herself), she still had too much respect and loyalty for her prince to just abandon him, especially when it was her idea not to return to Mirkwood when the King commanded it.

She wouldn't say she regretted her decision, as much as a part of her wondered if she would have been able to help somehow, when the siege had happened (she hadn't been there during it, not until the battle was well under way, but had heard enough stories, about the armies that had stood before Erebor, the refusal from the 'King Under the Mountain' to parlay, and the crazy stunt the halfling had pulled in an attempt to stop a fight from happening). It wasn't that she believed herself to be that great a diplomat (and for all she knew, Thorin Oakenshield might have thrown her off that wall herself the moment he saw elves as enemies), but it still felt wrong that the halfling had had to suffer so much (even if he didn't see it that way).

Bilbo Baggins... she'd never met a hobbit before him, yet something told her, he had to be extraordinary even among his own people. Everything he had achieved... She'd heard the songs, and if even half of them were true...

In any case, Bilbo Baggins wasn't her concern, not even his lifemate: King Thorin Oakenshield (and as shocked as most elves were, she considered herself more open-minded, even in the face of man-man relationships and just took it in stride). No, her concern was her own to-be-lifemate: Kili, son of Vili, Heir to the throne of Erebor... and his mother.

The first time he'd made any mention of her was when he'd been in a cell in Mirkwood, when they had talked about the rune-stone his mother had given him, as a reminder of his promise to return to her, because he was so reckless (which he had denied at the time, but she'd since learnt to be the absolute truth). They'd talked so much that day, of little things and big things and everything in between; and she'd been comfortable, in a way she'd never been with another person, elf or otherwise. As if she wasn't odd enough already!

She could only imagine what her King would have said had he known about that (Legolas most certainly had said a thing or two about it while they rode to Gundabad). Then again, he'd exiled her for disobeying orders and going after the orcs... or maybe he just did it because he saw her bond with the prince as a threat (which was absolutely ridiculous because while she certainly held her prince in great regard, she did not love him!).

King Thranduil had never liked her, and at least Tauriel knew it wasn't for something she had done (or not done) specifically; no, his contempt was for the blood that ran in her veins.

Everyone in Mirkwood knew that she wasn't what their King would consider pure. Though most had always thought that his disdain was for her mother's blood, that of a silvan-elf; it wasn't so, no, the real problem, one no one but the King himself knew of at all, was her father's blood: the blood of a mortal man...

Her status as peredhel (half-elf) was a closely guarded secret and had been ever since she and her Naneth had made it to Greenwood, when she was still very young. It was in no way due to shame on her part, she felt nothing of the sort regarding her father (He'd loved her and her mother very much, and while he'd died when she was very young, she remembered that much about him).

His name had been Dirhael, son of Arahael, a Chieftain of the Dúnedain, the Men of the West. Being the youngest son (from what her mother had told her), he hadn't been part of the line of succession when it came to the leadership of their tribe (and whenever her mother spoke of them, it was as if there was more to those men that just a nomad clan...). She didn't know what her father's family might have thought of his marriage to her mother, though Naneth said they were always kind to her. There had been warnings, regarding the consequences of a union between the firstborn and one of the secondborn; but after seeing that Dirhael and Tawar were quite stubborn about it, no one tried to stop them.

She remembered very little of her time with them. After the battle that took her father's life (as well as a number of others), and which was followed shortly afterwards by an attack on their village, in which many others had lost their lives; the Dúnedain as a whole had decided to go back to their nomadic ways, it was too dangerous to stay in one place anymore. Tawar decided then that the life of a nomad was not right for a child as young as she was (and with the elven blood in her veins, she aged slower than any human child would have).

Her father's family had apparently offered to escort her to Imladris, a city of elves they all knew well, for the connection Lord Elrond and his own kin had to the tribe. Yet Tawar chose instead to go to Greenwood, placing her trust in a distant cousin of hers, Valadhiel who, they learnt upon arrival, had gone to marry King Thranduil and was Queen of the Woddland Realm (Greenwood, which would become Mirkwood, after the darkness invaded it).

Thranduil, being a Sindar, believed himself above 'common silvan-elves' (which Tauriel had always believed to be absolutely ridiculous, what with his own Queen being half-silvan), and while she recognized there were differences, she didn't see why it should separate a race. It was until much later (and practically by accident), that he learnt that what the King truly objected about her was her half-human status, rather than her silvan heritage. He was so against mortals (all of them) that he refused to admit to there being one under his protection, therefore refusing to allow anyone to know of her status. Tauriel didn't like it, the feeling that she was denying her father and his own heritage; but her mother had been heart-sick ever since his passing and the young woman couldn't bring herself to make things harder for her.

Eventually Tawar had passed away (and Tauriel was convinced her mother only waited as long as she did to make sure her child was fully settled) and Tauriel was left alone, in a place she didn't fully like, surrounded by people who couldn't understand why she preferred the trees to the mountain so much, why she'd rather sleep on a tree than a bed, and so on. They did not know, and deep down did not care to find out, too used to their own way of life.

One thing she'd grant her K... former King, was that he'd made sure she was cared for. While he'd never acted exactly as she would expect of family (especially not after Valadhiel's death), he had made sure Tauriel had all she would need; he also got her the best tutors when she chose to be a Warrior, and supported her bid for Captain (though he didn't make it easy on her).

She could remember with almost painful clarity the conversation the two of them had had in that throne room, in Mirkwood, before everything had changed so much...

The conversation had already been tense enough, what with her questioning him about his disregard for the suffering of others (other lands, other races) his refusal to send warriors to find the orcs beyond the borders of their own realm. And then, somehow, Legolas had become the topic of conversation...

"Legolas said you fought well today." He stated suddenly.

She hadn't known what else to do beyond acknowledging the compliment.

"He has grown very fond of you." He said next.

Abruptly, Tauriel had a very good idea where the conversation was going, she didn't like it.

"I assure you, my lord, Legolas thinks of me as no more than a captain of the guard." She did her best to lay things to rest.

"Perhaps he did once." Thranduil stated pensively. "Now I am not so sure."

"I do not think you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan Elf." And he certainly would never allow Legolas to bind himself to a peredhel.

"No, you are right. I would not." Thranduil answered both her words and her thoughts at the same time. "Still, he cares about you. Do not give him hope where there is none."

When leaving the throne room she'd been completely sure her foul mood would last for hours, if not days; yet it had vanished like smoke the moment she and Kili began conversing... it was as if something about that dwarf made it impossible for her to remain morose, he was just so happy most of the time. It was charming.

Her lack of restraint when she and Legolas had been interrogating that orc before the King, and later on when she'd decided to go after the pack of blood-thirsty creatures rather than stay in the realm as her King commanded certainly hadn't helped matters any. Still, she wasn't expecting it when she was informed by a guard (by someone who used to be under her command) and in a most disrespectful manner that she was exiled...

Things just kept piling up, and the final act (at least where it came to her King) was probably when she had the gall (and she admitted she must have been beyond insane with worry and exhaustion by that point) to draw her bow against her King, when he was talking about leaving the men and dwarves to their fate against the two armies of orcs, wargs and goblins. She would not say she regretted it, she wouldn't lie to others and especially not to herself like that. Still, she could have handled things better.

In any case, she didn't believe a different choice at that point would have changed things any in the long run, not really. Her King had exiled her, and he was much too proud to change his mind, take back his words; that she knew. And even if he had, she wouldn't have gone back to his realm, even if Kili hadn't factored in; that place was no longer home. It hadn't been for a long time, but she'd been holding out, for the memory of her Naneth and what she'd wanted for Tauriel.

Wherever else she might have gone, no longer mattered. All that mattered was where she was, where she would be living the rest of her life... inside a mountain. It sounded insane, even inside her own head. She was a Silvan Elf! She loved light, especially starlight, above anything else; it was why she'd never fully liked Mirkwood in the first place! However, circumstances were very different, she had to admit. And she just loved Kili so much...

Tauriel, Daughter of Dirhael had been bruised, slashed, stabbed, bludgeoned, bitten by spiders, almost mauled by a warg and nearly skewered at least once... yet she could declare with absolute certainty that never had she been as absolutely terrified as she was that misty morning, high on Ravenhill. That horrible orc had just thrown her against the half-broken column for the second time, her body was hurt and her head was throbbing; yet she forced herself to keep her eyes open and as focused as possible on the one she'd climbed that hill to find, the one who'd gone to her aid when she needed it (and him) most... the one that was about to get a sword through his gut for his troubles. She wanted to scream yet couldn't find her voice and then...

A pebble. It was something so small, so innocuous, she almost couldn't believe the way their whole situation changed just because of it. The small stone had hit the orc in the back of his head. It wasn't even a bad hit, though enough to call his attention. Kili had taken advantage of that, as he managed to push his enemy's arm to one side and his own body in the opposite direction just enough not to get killed when the orc finally brought its arm down. He was still hurt, and badly, a cut into his flank so deep it was a miracle he hadn't screamed bloody murder! Or maybe the pain had simply stolen his breath and voice like it had hers.

In any case, after a second of surprise, Tauriel decided the Valar had granted them enough of a miracle and it would be up to them to finish saving themselves. She had no idea where the strength had come to push herself to her feet, pull out the small knife she kept hidden in the sole of her boot for emergencies, before leaping at the huge creature and piercing through its neck before it could stop her (she wasn't sure he truly saw her before the blade was in his throat in any case). Still, she did not let go of the blade until those awful eyes closed and the monster went down. Which, consequently, caused Kili to collapse as well, when the creature stopped holding him; she hurried to assist him.

The bottom half of her tunic had soon been torn and made into bandages, all while Tauriel kept an eye out in case there were any more enemies coming, and tried to think of some way she would be able to get Kili to a healer (for, taller than him as she might be, she wasn't sure she had the raw strength to carry him on her own). Thankfully a few of his Company had arrived around then. One who knew her, had seen her use elven magic to heal Kili, and thus trusted her; better than the other one, who looked like he might be looking for an excuse to spear her through, at least until Kili half ordered, half groaned for him to stand down.

She hadn't understood then why such an obviously strong and tough dwarf would obey one that was obviously much younger than him, not until Kili had told her about his lineage, about being nephew to King Thorin Oakenshield (as well as his heir, with the death of his older brother Fili... though it took a while before anyone acknowledged that).

In the end the two dwarves (Bofur and Dwalin) pulled Kili up (after they'd checked over the bandages she'd placed on Kili's flanks). Bofur had asked her softly if she couldn't do more, and she had to grudgingly admit that her healing talents were limited and with her recent lack of sleep and any considerable food, besides her own injuries, she had hardly any energy left to remain standing. The intention had been to leave immediately. Even if they had managed to kill the big orc, there was still Azog to consider. However, Kili refused to leave without seeing his uncle, and once again the dwarves acquiesced.

It was Legolas who directed them to where both Dwarf-King and halfling could be found. He had apparently watched the confrontation between Thorin Oakenshield and the Pale Orc from a high tower, where he'd stationed himself to shoot arrows, taking out a number of orcs himself. As well as a huge creature that (unknown to her and any of the dwarves) had been going in their direction while she was busy treating Kili's wound.

They'd reached the edge of the frozen falls in time to witness a scene none of them could have ever been expecting: the bonding of a king of dwarves and a halfling, through a rite that was probably older than Arda itself.

"Heart to heart, body to body, soul to soul..." She paraphrased under her breath.

She knew the words well, she knew the ritual in and out, better than any except probably the very lady leading it in that moment, who's aura felt so completely other-wordly. She knew because Naneth had told her all about it. It was an old ritual, created in Aman at the very beginning of time; meant to bound to creatures to the end of all worlds, regardless of their origins, of their Fate, of their race...

It was the rite her parents had married by, to make sure that whatever Éru might have prepared for the afterlife of one, would be shared by both. Nothing would ever separate Dirhael and Tawar, not for long. When she was a youngling Tauriel had imagined what it would be like to love somebody that much, had dreamt of pronouncing those very words one day, to someone she loved and wanted to be a part of her, forever... Then she'd learnt that no one else in Mirkwood knew those words, few couples even pledged themselves to each other forever... most elves choosing instead to enter lesser bonds.

It had never felt right to her. She understood some people feeling fear at the prospect of vowing to love someone forever... but to not even remain loyal to one single companion for life? She had always known that elves rarely married for that very reason; marriage was a sacred bond and could not be entered lightly. Unlike men, there was no such things like separation or divorce, where the elves were concerned. And yet, apparently there were also instances where elves would go to bed with one another, without making any sort of promise, any commitments. How did that make them any better in the long run?

Kili's touch, his hand in hers pulled her out of her reverie, and while her eyes remained on the breath-taking ceremony taking place (which, she knew, they were all incredibly blessed to be able to witness) her fingers entwined with his. She had a feeling the ceremony was as touching for him as it was for her.

"Always and forever, so mote it be." They heard first the unknown lady, then the two bonded seal the bonding ceremony.

"So mote it be." The words were out of Tauriel's lips before she was conscious of it.

"So mote it be." Kili echoed.

The other two dwarves followed his lead, and even Legolas (though she seriously suspected that he was doing it more out of respect of the power the lady conducting the ceremony so obviously carried than the people actually being bonded).

A lot happened after that: Gandalf was there, and the lady was turning to stardust, and the words she'd pronounced 'The Tapestry of Fate shall be Rewoven by the Hand of Destiny...'; she had a feeling there was something terribly important about those words, even if she hadn't the slightest idea what it might be.

However, Tauriel's priorities in that moment were others, mainly Kili. Thankfully, as shocked as Thorin Oakenshield so obviously was regarding everything that had happened, the sight of his injured nephew was enough to make him focus; soon they were all on their way back to Erebor. Once there, it was a flurry of activity, as both Kili and Thorin were taken to the healers (despite Oakenshield's insistent and rather loud remarks about him being just fine). A small group of dwarves was then sent back to Ravenhill to confirm the death of the orcs and handle any possible stragglers (the last thing they needed was an attack when they were all trying to recover from the last), as well as (and most importantly) to retrieve the body of Prince Fili, Kili's brother.

At some point she'd been directed to a cot in a tent and she'd slept for Elbereth knows how long. She'd wake up every so often, sometimes to find Kili beside her, others not, once she actually saw him sleeping beside her, deep circles beneath his eyes, he was obviously beyond exhausted.

**xXx**

Eventually, time began making sense again and Tauriel was able to focus. She discovered two days had passed, and much had happened. A reunion had taken place between King Thranduil, Bard Dragonslayer and Thorin Oakenshield, with Mithrandir and the halfling acting as mediators. All sides of the story had been revealed, old grudges were laid to rest (mostly), and a Peace Treaty between the three realms had even been signed.

Thranduil and most of the elves were gone by the time she woke fully, and she learnt afterwards that, before their departure, Thorin had declared her to be under his protection. She officially had a place in Erebor, if she wished for it.

"What is going on Kili?" She asked, right after the last word of the explanation left his lips. "You speak of protection and asylum... yet the fact that it was even a topic in a reunion of leaders makes it obvious that there's more to it than just granting refuge to an exile. What am I missing?"

"My intentions to court you Tauriel, if you're agreeable to it, that is." Kili blurted out, wincing at his own lack of finesse.

For a second Tauriel didn't know what to say, a part of her felt great warmth inside her breast at those words, but another couldn't help but fear.

"Is this a good idea?" She asked softly, hesitantly.

"Doubt, do you, the feelings in my heart, Thatr-mesem (Star-jewel)?" He whispered.

She remembered then, the times when she'd woken (if briefly) to find him by her side, she'd heard him whispering things to her; and while they'd all been in the tongue of the dwarves, and therefore incomprehensible to her, she instinctively knew they'd all been, one way or another, declarations of love.

"It's not about doubt, but practicality." She tried to explain what was in her mind.

"Love is not about practicality." Kili retorted.

"True as that might be, you're not just any dwarf, Kili." She hated being the one to remind him of the death of his brother, but it needed to be done. "You're the rightful to the throne of Erebor, Astalder (valiant one). Do you truly believe your people will accept a peredhel as their Queen?"

"But I love you..." He murmured quietly, almost pained.

"As I love you." She nodded. "But I wish not to bring any trouble to you and yours."

"You shan't." Kili declared with abrupt conviction. "I shall speak to my uncle, he will help us."

He had, indeed, talked to Thorin. The true surprise, though, came when she was called into a private meeting with Thorin Oakenshield and his Royal Consort: Bilbo Baggins, a few days later (after they were done with the funerals). Kili was present as well, standing by the back of the room, while Tauriel stood at the center.

"My sister-son claims to love you." The King said in his most solemn tone. "What have you to say to this?"

"Not much..." She admitted quietly. "I am no great poet, oh King. I am also very aware of how much you have done for me already, taking me in when I had no home left. But if you wonder if I reciprocate Kili's feelings, I do." She shook her head briefly. "I love Kili as much as any one person can love another. Yet I won't be the reason shame or distrust falls upon him, or his name. Give the word, my lord, and I shall leave tonight."

It looked like in that moment Kili wanted nothing more than to cry out his denial, but a sharp gesture from the King stopped him, before he turned to look at her. Tauriel could only take a deep breath, getting ready for her dismissal... she could have never expected the words to come from the Dwarf's mouth instead.

"I declared you to be under my protection, I shall not go back on my word." He stated, first of all. "I am also not so cruel as to try to deny my sister's son his love. My foolishness has already taken one we all love, I shall not be responsible for the misery of one of the few family members I have left. I would never forgive myself if I did that..." His eyes strayed to the halfling beside him, reaching a hand to clasp. "Besides, how could I begrudge him the kind of love I've already been blessed enough to find?" He shook his head, turning back to her. "It is true that you being an elf will make things harder than they would be otherwise. But if your love is truly meant to be, you will make it through. As to the other trouble you might face, being a mixed match... I trust you to decide if you're willing to go through such a separation."

"There shall be no separation." Tauriel blurted out, suddenly full of feeling, as she turned her eyes to Kili's. "For if Kili will take me, I am willing to bind myself to him to the end of time."

The young dwarven-prince was moving before anyone was fully aware of it, an instant later elf and dwarf were kneeling in the middle of the room, embracing and kissing tenderly. Eventually they separated, and even when Kili got back on his feet, Tauriel couldn't help but turn to face Thorin while still on one knee.

"My King..." She murmured respectfully.

"On your feet." He ordered, and if his voice sounded a bit raspy, not a word was said. "You're family now, Nâtha (Daughter)."

Tauriel couldn't help the wide smile on her face as she stood smoothly.

She'd gone on to tell her whole story to those present. If they were her new family it was only right that they knew. She'd also learnt then what had become of her friend and former prince, Legolas. Apparently after recent events he'd decided he no longer felt at home in Mirkwood and instead chose to travel North, King Thranduil had suggested he might like spending time with the group of rangers in that area. He'd left an open invitation for Tauriel to join him if she so wished; though he'd also been made aware of Kili's intentions to court her formally, he'd grudgingly given his blessing (contrary to what most would expect, he was aware that the two of them were family, if distant, it was truly why he was so protective of her).

The Peredhel found it almost ironic that Legolas would get to meet the other side of her family, while she wouldn't, instead she would go to live inside a mountain, the very last thing she'd ever imagined herself doing of her own free will... Yet that was the truth, and she didn't feel an ounce of regret over her decisions.

The next morning everyone could see Tauriel walking through the encampments at the foot of the mountain (and the beginnings of the reconstruction both inside Erebor itself and in Dale) wearing two plaits, and a total of three beads. While humans and the few elves remaining did not think much of it, all dwarves knew immediately what they meant: the braid behind her right ear was of family, on it was a blue bead, engraved with the symbol of Thorin Oakenshield, signaling she was under his protection as kith (not kin, because that would make her future union with Kili most improper); the second bead on that plait was wooden and signaled the support of the Royal Consort. The second plait, behind her left ear, had a single bead, made from a blue star sapphire so dark it was almost black; it had Kili's personal symbol and announced to all who saw it that Tauriel was his intended.

The confirmation to the last part (which, more than a few, had trouble believing) was there for all to be see in the plait behind Kili's own left ear, made of mithril (given to her by Bilbo from his share of the dragon treasure and given shape with help from Bofur who, while mainly being a miner and toy-maker, knew enough of handling metals to help her a lot), and while Tauriel had no elaborate symbol to show it was from her, she had it engraved with the rune of her name, as well as that of the Dúnedain (once and for all laying claim to her father's people).

The Iron Hill Dwarves found the whole thing extremely odd. While most dwarves disliked elves in general, only those who hailed from Erebor shared Thorin's old hate for King Thranduil for how they'd chosen to forsake the dwarves on their darkest hour. Aside from that, dwarves were a very private society, and the idea of one of their own, and more importantly, a prince of their people, being betrothed to an elf, it wasn't exactly normal. Then again, it wasn't like their King taking a halfling as a Consort was the most natural either. No one truly complained, though, not after witnessing all members of Thorin's Company, their heroes, rallying around both 'outsiders' and their respective mates at the slightest sign of trouble.

The coronation and the feast to celebrate the union of Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins had happened right away; however, Kili had asked Tauriel to wait for theirs until his mother arrived. Tauriel had no problem agreeing with that, she understood well-enough her beloved's desire to have his mother there; had been expecting it, if she was honest. At the same time, she was beyond terrified what the Lady Dís, princess of the Blue Mountains and (to be) Princess of Erebor, might think of one such as she, wanting to bond with her son.

In the end, her fears proved to be unfounded. While she didn't get to see her intended's mother until several days after her arrival (Bilbo had explained to her that after seeing her brother and son, Lady Dís had insisted on holding her own vigil for her deceased son, as was traditional for the dwarves; it did not matter if the former heir had been already in his tomb for two moons). Eventually the dwarrowdam (female dwarf) found Tauriel, rather than the other way around. It also happened right after Tauriel had finished her bath, while she was sitting before her vanity, carefully braiding her hair again (She had more plaits in her hair by then, with a number of beads made from all kinds of precious stones gifted to her by members of the Company, their way to declare their support to her and her union with Kili). She was just about to place the bead at the end of the plait when the other female arrived.

"So you are the one who intends to mate with my son." Lady Dís stated directly.

Tauriel froze, she couldn't help it. Only all the years she'd spent dealing with King Thranduil and his own mercurial moods allowed her to stop from whirling around and blurting the first thing that came to mind (which wouldn't have helped make a good first impression with her intended's mother, at all). Instead she finished securing the bead, tied the end of the plait carefully, before getting on her feet and turning to face the dwarrowdam, curtsying to her respectfully.

"The Lady Dís, I presume?" At the lady's nod Tauriel introduced herself. "Tauriel, daughter of Dirhael, at your service."

Bilbo had explained to her that was the best way to introduce herself for both hobbits and dwarves (an odd costume they shared), much better than the more ceremonial phrases typically used by the elves.

"Dís, daughter of Thrain, sister of Thorin, at yours." The dwarf-lady replied with a nod. "And tell me Tauriel, daughter of Dirhael, why do you want to bond with my son?"

For a moment Tauriel honestly did not know how to respond to that. She knew well-enough that most elves would take a question like that as an excuse to compose all kinds of poems and songs about their beloved, enlisting all number of qualities and virtues... but like she'd told the King already, she was no poet. Also, as she'd learnt in the two months she'd spent thus far living in the Lonely Mountain, dwarves much preferred things said directly, so she decided to honor that (and in a way herself as well) and be direct.

"Because I love him, my lady." She answered honestly, and once those words were said, it was as if they came more easily to her. "I love him so much I know not what I would have done had he died that day in Ravenhill... so much I am willing to forsake the light of the stars for the glow of lanterns and gems inside this mountain."

"And Thorin said you claimed to be no poet." Dís quipped, a smile beginning to appear on her lips. "You are not what I would have pictured for one of my sons. I always knew Kili to be special, being born outside the mountain made him so. Doesn't mean I ever expected that he would be finding his One in an elf of all creations!" Her words were strong but also kind. "And yet... I know I owe you his life..."

"I could have done nothing less, my lady." Tauriel hurried to reassure her. "And he saved mine as well, more than once."

"I am aware of that." Dís quieted her as she continued her speech. "I may not understand how my son has come to love you, though it is clear to me he does, indeed. Just as it is clear to me that you love him too. I could ask for nothing more. You have my blessing."

The dwarrowdam left before Tauriel managed to string a single sentence, even to thank her. She had hoped (seemingly beyond hope) for things to go alright with the lady; yet never expected such total acceptance. It made her happy beyond words.

That same day an announcement was made: Crown Prince Kili, future 'King under the Mountain' would be marrying his intended, Lady Tauriel, on the next full moon.

**xXx**

It was the oddest, and also the prettiest ceremony Tauriel had ever been a part of. The pledging itself was done in private, with only kith and kin present; in their case that being the members of the Company, Gandalf, Dís and Dain Ironfoot. The greatest surprise, however, was in the form of guests from Imladris: Lord Elrond and his sons: Elladan and Elrohir. Their intent had been first to add themselves and their realm to the treaty signed by Erebor, Dale and Mirkwood; and after learning of the upcoming pledge they also wished to stand in the ceremony as Tauriel's kin (they were distantly related through her Dúnadan father).

After the vows (the same vows as Thorin and Bilbo, as Tauriel's parents) and the blessing of the family, a huge feast followed. It was the part of the celebration that extended to include others (in this case, everyone else in Erebor and the skirts of the mountain).

The feast went on late into the night (as could only be expected, especially with it being the wedding of the future king). At the same time, no one seemed particularly surprised when Kili took his bride's hand and took her away from the celebration before the night (and the partying) ended; and while they were followed by no few whistles and laughter, Which Tauriel had been warned about beforehand by Bilbo (who knew well enough how boisterous dwarves could be and hadn't wanted Tauriel to think any offense was meant).

However, that wasn't truly Tauriel's focus that night, or not for long in any case, not after Kili bypassed the door to what she knew to be his chambers (theirs, from that night on) and instead continued on to a set of hidden stairs around a corner, at the end of the hall. They were already pretty high up on the mountain, and she had no idea why they would be going further up even... until Kili stepped aside and she stepped into a dream...

It was a garden, or the beginnings of one. Small saplings (which, she was sure, would become tall and imposing trees one day) were growing on one end, and the rest was covered in still growing bushes and a number of flowers that looked like the might be readying for spring). And that wasn't even all of it. Tauriel soon realized that the whole garden wasn't illuminated by a single lantern, no, it was the light of the stars, filtering through the crystal that formed a dome high over their heads.

"Oh..." The peredhel gasped, not knowing what to say exactly.

"The glass-panes over us can be opened and closed as you prefer and a system was built into its base and the wall to allow for the water either from rain or melted snow to filter and keep all the plants here watered with the needed regularity." Kili blurted out, nervousness obvious. "I know it doesn't look that great yet but the plants are pretty young. Uncle Bilbo said that in a month or two this will actually look like a proper garden and..."

He was interrupted by his bride's hands cradling his face, followed by an intense kiss that completely robbed him of his breath.

"You built me a garden..." She breathed out, without letting go of him.

"It was the intent, yes." Kili admitted, blushing. "I know how you must miss your trees and plants. Living inside the mountain and..."

"And?" Tauriel could see she was making her mate nervous, but she was so absolutely fascinated by what she was seeing.

"And I wanted to give you a starlight path to walk again." He murmured quietly, still flushed.

Tauriel simply couldn't hold herself back anymore. Her old King and most of the elves she'd lived with for many years would have considered it terribly bold, even scandalous; but her heart was almost bursting with the love for her lifemate in that moment and she just had to show him that. Neither of them made it to their quarters that night.

**Author's Note:**

> That's that for now, I hope you liked this one. 
> 
> The previous short story didn't get much attention, though I was aware something like that might happen. Guardians was one I wrote mostly for me. I wanted to write down Eleana's story, everything she was in my mind, even if it wasn't that relevant to the story. Though I do believe some things are relevant to the way history will be changing, subtly at first, more drastically later on (I'm still deciding just how drastically, suggestions are welcome). 
> 
> For the next couple of stories we'll be getting the focus of two of Durin's descendants: Daín Ironfoot and Princess Dís. Each have different things to contribute to this story and to its development. Also, after that, things will, finally, begin moving past 'The Hobbit' and more into LotR's territory. Yet again, your suggestions are welcomed. 
> 
> Hope you liked this. Please comment.


End file.
